


Rex and Cody Have To Get Bailed Out of Jail

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Started writing it, bun apple teet, had a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8
Summary: After a fun night out on the town (that Cody wants nothing to do with) Rex gets a little punchy with a couple guys messing with Tup.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Rex and Cody Have To Get Bailed Out of Jail

Cody knew- Cody fucking knew- that something was going to go wrong. They should’ve just stayed at 79’s like they usually do, but, no, Fives wanted to try a different bar, deeper into the underworld of Coruscant, and Rex just had to say yes.

Which led to Cody, of course, getting dragged along to a sketchy-ass bar, with too many people, too many strippers, and too much cheap alcohol. 

It’s all strobe lights and smoke on sticky tables and sweating people, and Cody just wants to go back to 79’s, please. Unfortunately for him, no one seems to share his sentiment, and they all think this is a fabulous place to spend their time and money. 

They, being Torrent House (Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Tup, Jesse, and Kix), Waxer, Boil, Crys, Gearshift, Rex, Wolffe, Sinker, Boost, and Cody. They’re a rowdy bunch, all 15 of them, but they’re having fun, and are pretty drunk, which always leads to a fun night, so Cody thinks he can get over this shady place.

He hangs around Wolffe for the majority of the time, the two of them in a far corner, in a little raised booth, nursing drinks. Occasionally, one of the others will come over and talk to them, but they always get called back to dance with the others or find a girl (or boy) that catches their eye. Rex stays the longest (at least, until Sinker comes, pouting, and practically falls asleep on Wolffe) and keeps coming back, with a vastly different drink in his hand every time. 

Cody thinks it's good that Rex is having some time off, from his usually stressful day as a veteran. He’s certainly looking happier, although it is probably just from his overly pink face and the copious amounts of alcohol. 

Wolffe excuses himself to go check on Boost and everyone else (but mostly Boost because they haven’t seen him in a while, and, you know, the whole Wolfpack thing). Cody thinks Sinker is, somehow, actually asleep with his head in his arms, how? so once Cyrs comes over, obviously tipsy, and sits down heavily in the booth, Cody gets up to go mill around, looking for any (very) familiar faces. 

He thinks he sees Jesse in a passionate liplock with a girl in another back corner, and he knows he sees Gearshift and Boil with at least two girls hanging off of them, each, with Waxer actually talking to a girl, not just skipping straight over that part. Fives and Echo look to be dancing, although really, it’s so drunken, Cody can’t really tell. 

Kix sits with a Twi’lek, who absentmindedly swishes his lekku as he talks to the medic. They seem very invested in each other, grinning in a drunken kind of way, faces mere inches apart. 

Cody makes his way to the entrance, trying his best to look like he’s walking with a purpose so he doesn’t get picked up along the way. It works, and he finally finds Rex, talking with Hardcase and Tup. They’re all laughing their asses off, and obviously drunk. 

Rex waves Cody over immediately he sees him, a wide grin adorning his face. Cody can’t help but to smile as Rex throws an arm around his shoulders. 

“Hey vode,” Cody greets. 

“‘Ey Commander,” Hardcase replies, drawing out the syllables. 

Cody grins, despite himself. “How much have you all had to drink?” 

Rex rolls his eyes. “How much have you had to drink?” 

“Not enough,” Boil answers for him, coming out of the crowd with lipstick residue on his lips. 

Cody scoffs and sends him a halfhearted glare. 

Hardcase finally answers Cody’s original question, with a low drawl that just proves he’s absolutely hammered. “Well Rexy here has had at least,” he draws out that word, “ two shots of Juma Juice. And-“ he stops to take a sip of his almost glowing drink- “Tup’s being a hard-ass and has had, like, a single shot. I,” he declares, “am not a pussy and have had an entire Cassandra Sunrise.” Boil cocks his head at that, almost impressed. A Cassandra Sunrise was very potent, but not as potent as what Rex was drinking. 

“Two shots of Juma Juice?” Cody raises his eyebrows at Rex, arms crossed over his chest. Rex laughs, almost nervously, and raises his hands in mock surrender. Juma Juice was certainly a very hard alcohol and even a single flask would leave you blackout drunk in a gutter somewhere and waking up with a new tattoo and a strippers number on your hand. 

Hardcase leans even more on Tup, and it’s probably a good thing that Tup hasn’t had a lot to drink, because otherwise he might just tip over. Tup rolls his eyes, and pulls Hardcase over to a high top table, sitting him down. “I’m gonna go get hotshot over here some water. Don’t do anything stupid.” He fixes his bun as he walks away, and Hardcase sends him a drawn out goodbye, even as he disappears into the crowd. 

They talk for a few minutes, making their way over to the high top Hardcase sits at to lean on. 

After almost five minutes Cody starts to notice that Tup has been gone a while. 

Even though it’s a busy night, Cody knows that it’s not so busy that it should take five minutes to get a glass of water. 

“Hey, shouldn’t Tup be back by now?” Cody hums, almost to himself. 

Rex straightens, eyebrows furrowing, even if he’s half wasted. “Yeah, he should be.” 

They wordlessly start towards the bar, the two of them, leaving the others with the simple instruction to not leave the table. The actual bar is heavily congested, and it takes a minute for them to find Tup. Once they do, full older brother mode activates.

Tup holds a glass of water, cornered by at least 5 guys, and seems to be trying to talk his way out of any bad situations. There’s a Zygerrian, Rex notes with displeasure, although he tries not to assume anything just from his bad experience on Kadavo, but he looks very intimidating and talks in a low, obviously threatening voice. A Kessurian stands next to him, and he looks like he’s cracking his knuckles. A Nautolan with mottled green and blue skin stands directly behind Tup, looming over him. A Heptooinian looks back and forth between the Zygerrian and Tup, his noseless face somewhat disconcerting to Rex. A final Theelin with a Kowakian monkey-lizard on his shoulder shifts his weight impatiently on his hooved feet, looking about ready to stab Tup. 

Rex thinks that maybe, maybe, he should’ve handled the situation a little differently, because charging in probably wasn’t the best idea, now that he thinks about it. He should've just let Cody handle it in all honesty, but he saw Tup, his vod’ika, in what looked to be danger, and his impulse control went out the window. 

Immediately, he grabbed the Zygerrian’s shoulder, and pulled him back, stepping in between Tup and him. “You got a problem with my little brother, man?” he jeered, taking a step closer to the man. The other was taller, if you included his ears, but Rex is bigger, all muscle. 

The other 4 take a step closer, almost growling, and Cody grabs Tup’s shoulder, pulling him out of the circle of brutes, and keeping his hand there. Cody was probably even more daunting than Rex, with his facial scar and hard eyes, set jaw. Tup looked extremely uncomfortable, and Cody stepped so he was slightly in front of him, a shield if anything bad went down. 

“Yes,” the Zygerrian growled. “Your ‘little brother’ shoved me, and he can’t get away with that.” 

Cody physically rolled his eyes. Tup would literally never shove anyone, no matter what. “As if,” he scoffed. 

The Theelin turned to him, and looked as if he was going to punch him, but Cody fixed him with a glare, cold enough to stop him. 

“Let’s just all go our separate ways, yeah? The kid didn’t shove you Jaylo,” the Heptooinian tried to reason, stepping to get in between Rex and Jaylo. Jaylo shoved him away and the Kessurian pushed him into the bar. 

“Can it Varlo,” the Nautolan growled. Varlo gulped and stayed pressed flush against the bar. 

“We were just trying to teach him a lesson,” the Theelin hummed, shifting his hand suspiciously close to his belt, where a vibroblade stuck out, just the handle. 

“You ain’t teaching nobody a lesson today,” Rex growled back, still in the Zygerrian’s face. 

“Udessi, vod,” Cody murmured, sensing a shift in the air with the accusers. Cody took another step in front of Tup and motioned for him to back up. He knew Tup wouldn’t run back to the others if he told him to, but he could at least back up. Tup obliged, and Rex ignored him. 

“Oh I think I will,” the Zygerrian hissed, and he swung at Rex. 

Now, bar fights were not something Cody likes to participate in. Had he participated in one before? Maybe. Did he ever want to participate in one again? Definitely not. 

Maybe it was the sudden adrenaline, or maybe it was the fist coming at Rex, maybe it was the ex-soldier in him, but for some Force-forsaken reason, Cody jumped into the fight. 

Thus, taking a blow to the face that was aimed towards Rex. 

A black eye was not how he expected this day to end, but, then again, nothing was ever easy in his life, so a literal punch to the face was nothing, right? 

Right. 

The thing about bar fights, is that after a minute or so, you forget why you are fighting, you forget what started it. Alcohol works as a liberator, and it brings out the worst in people. In a bar fight, everyone is a potential victim, everyone is a potential attacker.

Cody feels his mind going haywire, in a way that feels achingly familiar, like back during the war, and he feels himself start to panic, almost. He keeps blocking punches, and tries to pull Rex out of there, because now the group fighting has practically doubled, bystanders joining in, and there is no way that this ends well, but Rex seems hell bent on smashing this Zygerrian’s skull in, and hey, how is he to object, really. 

The Theelin moves quickly, suddenly, and Cody sidesteps a strike. Good thing he did, because there’s a vibroblade in his hand, and that would’ve hit him right in the side. Cody unceremoniously yanks the Theelin forward, the monkey-lizard cackling from its perch on a table behind Cody, causing him to lose balance, and brings his knee up to meet his face as it falls, probably breaking a nose. The Theelin falls, cupping his face, and Cody kicks the blade away. 

Rex has gotten himself in a little bit of a situation, Cody notices, tiredly. The Kessurian has his arms hooked through his, pining his hands behind him, as the Zygerrian- Jaylo -pounds his fists into Rex. Cody rushes forward, grabbing Jaylo’s neck and using his momentum to lay him face first into the bar, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Jaylo struggles, but Cody twists harder, and he lets out a shout of protest. Rex deals with the Kessurian, laying him out easily, and Cody is about to dislocate Jaylo’s arm, rendering him useless and out of the fight, when a sudden shout echoes through the bar. 

“It’s the police! Disappear!” 

“Run for it!”

Cody freezes, and he sees mostly everyone in the fight freeze too. There’s a second of stillness, before everyone runs, as fast as they can. Jaylo shoves Cody off with newfound strength, and Cody stumbles, smacking his head on something on the way down. He lets out a groan and squeezes his eyes shut on the sticky, wet floor. He doesn’t feel like he should, or he wants, to move, even as he nearly gets trampled to death. There’s thundering footsteps, and Cody slowly shifts to his elbows, turning to try to push himself up.

Suddenly, there’s a bright light in his face and Cody squints up into the flashlight. 

“Officers,” he nods. 

-

It turns out that the correct answer to ‘what happened here’ is not ‘Sunday dinner with the family.’ Cody doesn’t know why he thought that would be an appropriate response, but whatever. 

Also, handcuffs are uncomfortable. 

And he’s pretty sure at least three of his brothers snapped a picture of a bloody Cody in handcuffs. 

To be fair, they also got a bloody Rex in handcuffs too, so. 

That’s fun. 

Now, with an ice pack pressed up against the left side of his face, particularly his already bruising eye, Cody decides that as soon as they get out of this literal jail cell, he is murdering Rex. 

Rex, for the most part, does look a little ashamed for his actions. He sits on the ground next to the metal ledge that Cody is laying on (that he guesses is supposed to be a bed), with one leg outstretched before him, an arm resting on his other bent knee, head resting back against the wall. 

Cody really would just like to be home right now, sleeping off the light buzz from a nice night out at 79’s, with his boyfriend sleeping next to him, but no. No, he got dragged to that bar, and dragged to that fight. And that’s just great, he thinks bitterly. 

They are being held on bail of 2,000 credits, with a fee on top of that for simple assault charges. They managed to explain everything that happened, and how they were (mostly) acting in self defense.

So, now they’re sitting in a cell waiting for Obi-Wan to come pick them up. The comm call was a little awkward, and Cody could practically hear the exact expressions on his lover’s face. 

Speaking of faces, Cody’s face really hurt. 

And his head. 

And his ribs. 

And his knuckles.

And his head, again, because smacking the back of his head against a table on the way to the floor was very, very painful and he only had one icepack. 

Rex shifted, standing unsteadily, as he was still a little tipsy, and crossed to the other side of the cell, kicking at the ground. He crossed back to where he was sitting before, paused a moment, and went back to the other side. 

Cody squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the pacing back and forth. After Rex’s tenth time back to where he was sitting, Cody rapped his knuckle on the metal he was lying on, softly at first but crescendoing as it went on. 

“Stop. Pacing,” he gritted out loudly. 

Rex froze his pacing, glancing sidelong at Cody, before wisely sitting back down. 

“‘M sorry,” Rex mumbled, fidgeting with the collar on his tight plain white t-shirt.

Cody would’ve rolled his eyes if it didn’t hurt to open them. “Yeah, sorry for what? Practically begging for a fight? Or making me jump in and take a punch to the face meant for you? Or maybe when I fell back and hit my head on a fuckin’ table?” Cody shifted, pushing himself up into a sitting position with much struggle. He groaned, his head feeling too heavy and too light at the same time, like he couldn’t hold it up. 

Rex jumped up, moving to sit by Cody and offering an arm to brace himself on, which Cody only glared at (at least, Rex assumed it was a glare, because his left eye was swollen and his eyes were a tired kind of half-lidded, so it was kind of hard to tell). “All of it,” Rex replied. 

“Yeah well, some good it does me,” Cody mumbled. “I want my boyfriend.”

Rex snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s coming vod.”

Before Cody could reply with some smart-ass comment, a guard rounded the corner. 

Fox. 

He was smirking, arms crossed over his chest, and with a teasing glint in his eye. “Hey vod’ika,” he said, inclining his head to Rex. “Hey Kote.” 

Cody sent him a glare (again, kind of hard to tell, but he was pretty sure it was a glare), and muttered a few choice words in Ryl, expletives picked up from his time first as Obi-Wan’s commander, then as his lover. 

“Hey Foxy,” Rex sent him a lazy grin.

“As much as we love holding the famous Marshal Commander Cody and Captain Rex, your ride’s here.” Fox opened the bars after swiping his key. 

“Thank the Force,” Cody mumbled, going to stand, only to unceremoniously fall back into his seat. “Ow, little gods, that hurt.” He dropped his head into his hands. 

“Force, what happened to you?” Fox asked, in an almost worried voice. 

“You should see the other guys,” Cody mumbled.

“C’mon, Cody.” Rex put his hand out, letting Cody pull himself up and steady himself on him. Slowly, the three made their way out of the station’s cell block, and to the main entrance. Fox saluted a goodbye, and Cody and Rex walked outside, where they were met with two familiar faces. 

“Well, well, well, look at you two. Getting arrested? I thought we raised you better.” Anakin Skywalker looks positively ecstatic, grinning his ass off. 

Rex groans, but he’s smiling. “Why are you here? We didn’t call you.” He passes Cody off to a fretting Obi-Wan, and his brother all but collapses in Obi’s arms. 

“Just had to see this for myself,” Anakin answers, throwing an arm around Rex’s shoulders. Rex rolls his eyes, still grinning. Anakin glances back to Cody and frowns. “The hell happened to him?” 

Rex lets his chin drop to his chest. “He took a hit for me and then hit his head on a table when he fell.” 

“Yes, I did, I stupidly took a hit for you, you jackass,” Cody jabs a finger at Rex, scowling. 

Rex grimaces. “I told you I’m sorry!” 

Anakin chuckles lightly, a stark contrast to Obi-Wan’s furrowed brow and fretting hands examining Cody’s head. “What exactly happened?” Obi-Wan asked, with a particular tightness to his voice. Anakin and Rex shared a look. 

“Well,” Rex started, “we all went to a new bar, and Tup went to go get some water for Hardcase at the bar, and then he was gone for a while. Cody and I noticed, so we went to go find him, and there was a group of guys threatening Tup, so,” Rex pauses, shrugging. 

“So,” Cody continues, “Rex decided to jump right in and start a fight, so I had to jump in, and I took a hit to the face for him.” 

Anakin sputters out a laugh. “Oh my Force, you got into a bar fight?” He stops in front of their speeder, and turns to face Cody and Obi-Wan, swinging Rex around with him. 

Rex grimaces again, shrugging and putting one hand on his hip. It feels unnatural to not have a helmet underneath his arm, so he switches to crossing his arms over his chest, and shifts his weight to one side, letting Anakin throw that arm over his shoulders again. 

Obi-Wan, Rex notices, is clenching his jaw, the low, neon lights painting stark shadows on his face as he leads Cody to the speeder. The four stop in front of the door and Obi-Wan works his jaw before speaking. 

“A bar fight? Really? I’m disappointed in you both, but you’re in for it as it is with Padmé.” 

A spike of anger shot through Rex and he clenched his jaw, looking away. Obi-Wan had no right to be disappointed in him. He wasn’t his father. Rex shoved it away just as quickly, but Obi-Wan and Anakin both glanced at him and shared a look. 

“We’re going to your house?” Cody asked Anakin, leaning into Obi-Wan’s chest and letting his eyes drift close. 

“Yep, Padmé said to bring you guys back if you were hurt, and you both seem a little beat up, so you get to listen to Padmé lecture you like she’s your mother. Good luck!” Anakin grinned, opening the door for Cody and Obi-Wan to slide into the backseat and climbing into the driver’s seat, Rex at his heels. 

Rex stifles a groan as he slides into the seat and realizes just how bruised his ribs probably are. He’d have to really work on the more defensive aspects of fighting. Maybe he should just focus on self defense. That might be fun. 

And maybe he could just... not fight while drunk. 

That might work too. 

The Skywalker home is dark, and quiet, and Padmé is immediately fussing over Cody with Obi-Wan and for a moment Rex feels strangely alone, and awkward, but then Anakin is bringing him water and talking to him quietly, telling him a story about Luke and Leia and all the trouble they fall into, and Rex is grateful that he is still so kind and trusts him, even with his young children. 

“-And then Leia turns around and, very calmly, says 'fuck', and Padmé and I are looking at her like, 'what the hell?' because our two and a half year old just said fuck, and neither one of us know how she learned it!” Anakin exclaims, hands moving wildly as he accounts yesterday’s adventures in parenting. 

Rex laughs, however painfully, grinning. He flops back against the sofa, and wraps an arm around his stomach, trying to stop laughing, because, Force, it really hurt to laugh. But, he may or may not know exactly how Leia learned that word... but don’t tell Anakin.

Really, it hurts with every breath, and when he chokes on his laughter and has to cough, he actually groans in pain, that’s how much it hurt. Anakin places a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

Silently, Obi-Wan sits down next to him, his face calm, and puts a hand over Rex’s ribs, eyes drifting shut. Rex freezes, the pain in his ribs slowly fading. 

“I didn’t mean to get him hurt,” Rex says, hardly above a whisper. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan says back, in an equally low tone, the simultaneously cold and hot feeling of Force healing stemming from his hands. 

That’s the closest thing Rex thinks he’ll get to apologizing, and he knows that Obi-Wan understands. They have an interesting relationship. It is not an unkind, or awkward one, but it is certainly not the most normal one. 

It’s for Cody, Rex knows. Otherwise, they would hardly be acquaintances, really. They both love him, and would do anything for him, so now, he guesses, they’re friends. 

Brothers. 

On a good day. 

Sometimes he could be a prick, but only sometimes. 

Obi-Wan gives him a kind smile, but with a certain kind of worry, or maybe sadness, still present in his eyes. 

He goes back over to Cody, who is considerably quieter now that the pain has subsided some, but still grumbling under his breath. 

“Damn I messed up,” Rex murmurs, mostly to himself, shifting to test his ribs. 

“Maybe,” Anakin shrugs.

Rex chuckles. “No, I really messed up.”

Anakin laughs softly. “Yeah well, next time you mess up, remember you got us, okay?” 

Rex nodded, smiling gratefully. “Thanks Gen-“ He catches himself. “Anakin.” 

Anakin smiles again. “Yeah well, I figure you got 6 little brothers back home who are probably going to lord this over your head for ages, so it’s the least I can do.”

Rex groans. “Oh don’t remind me. Fives is gonna have a field day with the holos he took.” 

Anakin’s mouth nearly drops open. “Holos? Holy Force I want to see those.” 

Rex groaned again, standing. “Not you too!” 

Anakin laughs, standing with him and slapping him on the shoulder. “We’ll let you go deal with your brothers now, if you’re up to it.”

Rex sighs. “No time like the present.” With thank you’s and goodbyes sent around (Cody flips him off; his version of a goodbye) Rex makes his way back to Torrent House, where he’s met with an hour of straight teasing from his little brothers and a close to sleepless night.


End file.
